Little Ichigo
by ninjapanda16
Summary: What would happen if Kaien had survived the hollow attack? What would change? Well meet twelve year old girl, Ichigo Kurosaki. In this world Ichigo never became a substitute shimigami, but a full fledge one. How? read on to see. Waning fem Ichigo ahead turn back now if you don't like. First fic for me.
1. Chapter 1 The different start part 1

Bleach: Little Ichigo

Waning: 12 year old, female Ichigo

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

A/N: This is my first fic, so enjoy. The story is inspired by Bleach stories written by Pokepika's Haunt and you might find ideas from others but majorly different. It's a Fem!Ichigo fic. I don't know if there is going to be a pairing. The main Idea of the story is a 'what if' thing, and mine is that of what if Kaien had survived the hollow attack? What would change? My answer to that is that Ichigo is female and the age of twelve while Karin and Yuzu are fifteen.

Enjoy

Chapter 1: The Different Start, part 1

* * *

Have you ever meat a little girl, who is different to everyone around her? A little girl who has bright orange hair with piercing blue eyes, that acts as if they cut though your soul? A little girl with crazy strength a little girl shouldn't have? A little girl whom won't hesitate to give up her life for the ones she loves? ... If not then you have know ... meat 12 year old girl, Ichigo Kurosaki.

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

"Oi, if ya don't want to get hurt you might want to move, little girl!" Some guy riding a skateboard with four others yelled at a little girl who was standing in front of a telephone poll, in the way of the skaters.

"What did you just call me?" The said little girl asked in a whisper.

**Age: 12 ... yet I'm smaller than all the other 12-year-olds...**

"What, ya got a hearing problem or something? I said move little girl, little girl."

The girl pushed off of the telephone pole and started walking towards the skaters, her orange bangs covering her eyes from view. When she got close enough, she stomped her foot on the edge of the skateboard, which caused the guy on it to fall face first into the ground right in front of the girl, who then started to stomp the guys head into the ground. Once satisfied she turned to the other boys and gave them a look which was most likely worse than any look you could be given from the devil.

"The Hell!? No one jumps one of my guys and gets away with it, little girl!" The next guy obviously the leader yelled at the girl as he walked up to her ... and that's probably the most stupid thing to do for what happen next.

**Hates: ... being called little...**

"Little!" She called back as she attacked the leader of the group by grabbing his arm and swinging him over her head and throwing him in to the telephone poll, in doing so knocking down a glass vase with white daisies in it, which cased the girl to panic as she ran other to the vase to pick it back up. She then walked over to the somehow still conscious leader of the group, grab his arm again and tossed him back over to the still standing three and yelled, "Get out of here you smelly punks!" The said punks ran off while screaming like little girls.

**Special Talents: I guess I can fight... and...**

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I was being careless ... again ... I'll bring some more flowers for you tomorrow, okay?" The girl said as another girl with brown hair held up in two piggy tails, a red and white striped top with light blue shorts and red shoes appeared out from behind the poll.

"No, no it's ok... it just means I can finally rest in peace now, thank you." She said to the other girl, with bright orange hair that spiked up at all angles with three long bunches of hair that stopped at the end of the girls butt, piercing blue eyes that act as if they can see into your soul, wearing a black jacket, grey top with a red rose in the middle of it with black three quarter shorts and red shoes.

**And ... able to see and talk to the dead.**

The girl with orange hair got up after picking up the vase and said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, see ya." With that the girl walk away waving as she went, but one thing she didn't know was that there were three people watching her the whole time.

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

"Th-There's no way-" The female of the three started. She has raven hair that ends at her shoulders, violet eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a sword on her left hip. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki.

"How did Seireitei miss her-" The next one of the group looked as if he was a child. He has white hair that is spiked up, turquoise eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a white sleeveless captain's haori with a dark green inner lining, and a sword on his back held with a green sash. The Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"She looks like-" The last one of the group started but then drifted off. He has raven hair that spikes out in different angles, aqua-green eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a lieutenant's badge on his left arm and a sword on his left side of his hip. The Lieutenant of squad 13, Kaien Shiba.

The three were all talking about something different but stopped in shock. Snapping out of his shock first Toshiro started to follow the girl via roof top only to stop and order the other two.

"Lieutenant Shiba, perform Konso on the soul and the catch up to us, Kuchiki with me."

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya." was from the other two in the group of three.

With that they all went to do what was needed to do. Toshiro and Rukia following the girl up until they came to a house with the words 'Kurosaki Clinic' the girl then disappeared into the house.

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town, World of the Living-

"I'm home." Ichigo said as she entered the house, to see both of her big sisters sitting at the dinner table.

"Welcome home Ichigo." The younger of the two said with a bright smile on her face. She has light brown hair in low pigtails, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a light pink, short sleeve hoddie that has different shades of pink hearts on it, and blue jeans. The youngest of the Kurosaki twins, Yuzu Kurosaki.

The older one having her back towards Ichigo just lifted her hand up that is holding her chopsticks. She has raven hair held up in a ponytail, dark gray eyes, wearing a black and blue t-shirt with black shorts. The eldest of the Kurosaki twins, Karen Kurosaki.

Before anything else could happen, a man with raven hair and thin facial hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow button up shirt with orange leaf pattern, gray pants and a white lab coat over the top attacked Ichigo by kicking her stomach, making her land back into the door she just came from. The crazy man is somehow the father of the three girls, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Huh, you let your guard down again. Never let your guard down when you enter a room when you're late for dinner, Ichigo." Isshin stated with his hands on top of his hips.

"What do you mean I'm late for dinner? There's still twenty minutes until seven, you old geezer." Ichigo yelled back getting up in his face, which didn't work so well as the man was twice her height. So instead she kicked his stomach, which sent him flying into the wall behind him. He then got up and the two started to fight by throwing punches and kicks at each other until Ichigo caught her father's hand and threw him out the window and then locked the said window.

"There, that should keep him out for some time." Ichigo said while dusting her hands clean from the imaginary dust. "Hey, Yuzu, don't worry about my dinner I'm just gonna go to bed, night." With that she left the room.

"The Old Man needs to stop and think first, after all seeing ghost more often is starting to get to her." Karin sighed as she watched her little sister leave the room.

Yuzu said nothing and got back to serving up the food. She couldn't see ghost or souls like both of her sisters could, only sometimes she would get lucky enough to sense them, but even then it wasn't for long. So when it came to this soul stuff she left it to her older sister to deal with.

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Outside of Kurosaki Clinic-

"So what did I miss?" Kaien asked as he landed next to the others on a roof.

"Not much" Was the reply Kaien got from the short girl.

Before they could say anything else, a man with raven hair and a lab coat flew out of a window and crashed into a fence. When the man got up and walked over to the window and started to bang on it, only to stop and turn around and slide onto the ground with a heavy sigh. The face that they saw was not one that two of them had ever hoped to see again.

"Ca-captain Shiba..." Captain Hitsugaya whispered in shock, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Un-uncle Isshin..." Kaien also whispered in disbelief, then again, who wouldn't? Seeing someone who was said to be dead for over fifty years, alive and kicking right in front of you was not something that happens every day.

The three then started to listen as the man talked to –what they thought to be no one- like it happen every day.

"God Masaki, what do I do? She's growing up like there's no tomorrow ... kind of ... and Soul Society will find her sooner rather than later, which won't end well ... I don't want to lose her, I already lost you, I just can't lose her. What do I do?" He asked eyes closed with his head tilted towards the sky.

With another sigh Isshin opened his eyes, only to freeze when he saw a blob of white and two black blobs on the roof of the building next door. _'Shit'_

Turquoise and aqua-green eyes met brown eyes, to the three who welded the eyes, time seemed to freeze. Memories that have been kept under lids flooded their heads, some fun, happy memories, while others sad, unpleasant ones.

No one moved from the spots they were in. Isshin's face full of guilt, looked into the faces of his old third seat and his nephew, that where full of hurt and disbelief. He got up slowly from his seated position and gave a heavy sigh.

"And here I was hoping I wouldn't need to explain any of this to anyone, but know I have to explain it to you two... no three." Isshin said in a tired tone, while looking at the three, who had jumped down in front of Isshin

"Ca-captain Shiba? ..."

"Uncle Isshin? ..." the words 'is that really you' went unsaid; they could only say the two words.

"Hey, you three gonna tell me what brings you to the world of the living and to my house?" Isshin asked trying to avoid the silent questions from the two.

"Who are you?" Rukia spoke up, not understanding what's happening.

With Rukia's question, both Kaien and Hitsugaya snapped out of their shock but still holding looks of disbelief.

"H-he is ... no was a captain in the Gotei 13 over fifty years ago." The white haired boy spoke up.

"But was thought to be killed on a mission in the world of the living." The noble boy continued explaining. "And no one thought to even look to see if he's still alive."

"But here he is, a captain... _my_ captain, thought to be dead, is now standing right in front of us..."

"Wha-what?" the small female Shinigami stuttered.

"Well that's one thing I'm not now, now is it?" Isshin asked. "I'm no captain-" He was interrupted by his nephew.

"Then _what_ are you?"

"All I am, is a father of three little angels –though most of the time it seems like they aren't-" He said the first part with pride while the second was under his breath.

"... YOU'RE A FATHER?!" the captain and lieutenant yelled at the same time as if the world was gonna end.

"Yep... wait what do you mean by that?"

The captain and lieutenant were going to argue back but didn't, as a pair of rolled up socks connected with Isshin's face and sent him flying to the right side of Shinigami followed by yelling from two females.

"Shut up, you crazy old man, people are trying to think here." The girl with orange hair they saw earlier braked. She was hanging half outside of a window on the second story with her arm extended as if she threw something.

"Dad! Are you alright?" the second was a higher pitch voice and more girly then the one before and after. The teen they think who spoke, ran out of the door and over to her father.

"Yuzu, just leave him along, the guys like a cockroach, no matter what you do you can't get rid of him." A female teen with raven hair spoke up from the doorway, ignoring the Shinigami off to the side.

"Karin that's mean."Yuzu spoke, with that Isshin got up and started to run to Karin while singing,

"Oh do my two little girls feel lonely that they need to make things up to get my attention by-" the father didn't get to finish as a foot and a black and red stuffed dragon hit him. Isshin dubbed over clutching his stomach as the stuffed dragon and foot fell back to the ground.

Karin thinking quickly picked up the dragon and lightly threw it back to Ichigo, who had just realised what she did. Catching the dragon, Ichigo quickly dusted the stuffed toy off and hugged it while mumbling something along the lines of _'thanks Karin' _and _'sorry'_. She then disappeared back into the house.

The three Shinigami had let their composers slip as, Toshiro's face was filled with shock, confusion and disbelief, Kaien had let his jaw drop just a little, his face also full of confusion, and Rukia was beyond confusion.

"Come on dad let's get your wound fix shall we?" the one named Yuzu spoke as she picked up the socks and helped her father up, to lead him inside.

Once to door was closed, Karin just looked over to the three Shinigami and then walked off back into the house.

"What now Captain?" the short shinigami asked her higher up.

"Just ... Just continue patrols." The captain told them which was left with the reply of 'Yes sir' and the others shunpoing off. He also shunpoed off but stoped on a building and looked back to the Kurosaki house where he heard yelling.

"Crazy old man, I'm trying to sleep here." He soon disappeared off with the wind, a light smile on his face.

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

The night went by too fast for Ichigo, as she woke up with the days light but instead of getting up she waited. Waited for something ... no some_one_ to happen. She didn't have to wait long.

"ICHI-" she started to movie, opening the window and standing up. "GOOOOO- UGH" her father, burst through the door and lunged at Ichigo, only to end up with a foot in the face, with the thanks of his youngest daughter. She then grabbed his arm to swing him out the open window, only for him to hit the glass, shattering it and fall to the ground.

"Umm, whoops." She said as she looked out the window to see her father face first into the ground, twitching in pain. Leaving the window she grabbed her clothes and walked off to take a shower. After the shower she slowly walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table, and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Morning Ichigo." Only one person would be happy to wake up early, Yuzu, and then there was Karin behind her, -both of which wore their school uniform-, who walked over to the T.V and turned it on, what came on made all three heads snap towards it, a building what looked as if it was blown up showed on the screen, along with a person talking about it.

"Isn't that close by, Karin?" the twelve year old girl asked.

"Yeah it is... Well come on Yuzu we're going to be late" She whispered to Ichigo, but spoke louder as she grabbed her bag and a slice of toast and headed out the door followed by Yuzu, as she waved goodbye to Ichigo.

"See ya ... better go see how the old geezer is going." She also walked out the door and started to look around for the said geezer. After a few minutes of looking she found him in the same position. Grabbing a rake, she started to poke him with the end of it, getting no reaction, she got an idea. Grinning like there's no tomorrow, she switched the way she was holding the rake, so that the part with the spikes was hovering over her father's backside.

Lifting the rake up high, she brought it down in a blink of an eye, and her father's cries were heard in the next second, as he ran around the yard holding his backside. Ichigo's grin never faded as she leant on the rake, watching her father. Not long after, Ichigo went inside to grab her bag and left, but only after stepping other her father's body, which was lying in the walkway.

^o^

She got home without a problem, before her sisters and her father was in the clinic. She dropped her bag in her room and jumped on to her bed. Her bed being the home of only two stuffed animals she has owned from the time she was born, both being a dragon that look the same time but different colours, one being black and red, the other being white and black.

"Hey, Zangetsu, you two miss me?" She asked as she hugged them. "I still don't know why I call you both Zangetsu, do you know." She looked at the two stuffed animals as if they were going to speak, in doing so she fell asleep.

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

By the river-

"Kuchiki find the hollow, Lieutenant Shiba after the one on the other side of town. Now go." The white haired boy ordered them. The two left with no complaints, while he unknowingly went in the direction of another.

_'Where are all the hollows coming from? It's one right after another' _Rukia asked herself as she jumped from one house to another. It was dark out so finding the hollows was just the harder. She came by the 'Kurosaki Clinic' and she didn't like what she saw.

A hollow twice the size of the one she was meant to be hunting, was standing outside of the house with a new found hole in the wall, holding the raven haired teen while the other was being crushed under its foot.

Not wasting a second more she lunged at the hollows foot that was over the girl, and slashed upwards the cut wasn't deep but enough to make the hollow step off of the girl. She lifted the unconscious girl and moved her to a safer place.

**"Well would you look at that, a shinigami, have you come to kill me? Well-"** he was interrupted by a voice of the orange haired girl.

"You crazy old man people are trying to sl- th-the hell is that?" she walked down the steps only to see a monster holding her older sister.

**"You are the owner of such reishi, must eat" **in a quick movement the hollow threw the girl in its hands at the shinigami, which made the said shinigami hit the wall behind her from the power of the throw and she fell unconscious. The hollow then made a grab for the twelve year old.

The said girl was too shocked to move and ended up in the monsters hands. The hollow started to squeeze the girl with its large hand. She let out a pain filled crymuch to the hollows happiness, with the air being ripped from her lungs she also fell unconscious.

With the screaming dying down the hollow looked at the girl in his hand. He wanted to hear her scream some more, her scream was like music to his ears. Going with his instinct he threw her into a lamp post with such strength the post bent when she collided with it. Picking the girl up again he threw her into a wall, the only difference was that she landed on a pile of broken wood and glass, one of which went through her stomach, slowly killing her as she bleed out slowly.

The hollow filled the air with its roar.

^o^

* * *

Chapter end.

Please leave a review as you leave.


	2. Chapter 2: The Different Start part 2

Bleach: Little Ichigo

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

Chapter 2: The Different Start part 2

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Last Time:

Picking the girl up again he threw her into a wall, the only difference was that she landed on a pile of broken wood and glass, one of which went through her stomach, slowly killing her as she bleed out slowly.

The hollow filled the air with its roar.

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Both of them heard the roar of the hollow, and now both of them were running to it. Both Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Shiba had taken the hollows they came across and now they were after the last one.

Both of them arrived at the same time, only on different sides, Toshiro in front of the hollow and Kaien behind it. To say they were shocked at what they saw was an understatement.

Toshiro took in everything in the span of a few heartbeats; Kuchiki was unconscious with two humans by her side, the strange orange haired girl lay dying in her own blood close by, Captain Shiba was nowhere to be seen.

The hollow moved, outstretching its arm to make a grab him, not paying mind to Kaien behind it. Drawing his zanpakuto, he held it in defence. As the hollow got close he still didn't move, but Kaien behind the hollow did.

Sword drawn, jumping into the air, he slashed across, breaking the mask in the progress. Landing on the ground he sheathed his sword and ran over to Rukia and the other two females, checking to see if they were still alive in the process as he moved them to lie down.

Toshiro walked over to the dying twelve year old girl, and knelt beside her as he observed her to see if there was a way to help her. She had raged breaths; eye's slightly open moving around the room she was in, and a piece of wood sticking out of her stomach.

Warm liquid made its way into Toshiro's clothes, for once he didn't know what to do. The sound of shunpo filled the air, but he didn't move he was too worried about saving the human.

Feeling someone behind him, a hand fell on to his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he was greeted with the sight of his forma captain, Isshin Shiba –Kurosaki now-, wearing a shihakusho and what looked like the remains of his haori strapped to his left shoulder.

Toshiro slowly moved over so the forma captain could get a better look at the wound.

"Goat-face?" the girl managed to whisper out.

"Don't worry, daddies gonna save you, just relax and don't move." He hushed her, as he ripped some of his shihakusho and pressed it around the wound to try and stop the bleeding, but it did little to nothing as the cloth over filled it's self on his daughters blood.

The girl winced as her father tried to get the piece of wood out. "Okay, Ichigo, I'm going to have to lift you up, just promise me to keep breathing no matter what." He felt her head move up and down saying yes to whatever she was saying yes to. "Toshiro-"

"Captain Hitsugaya"

"... Not the time but whatever, can you lift her up and hold her while I get the wood out?"

He didn't say anything; he didn't have to, as he showed his hands out for Isshin to move. He held the dying girl in his arms as Isshin started to remove the wood from her back. He could feel the girl tense up from the pain, and watched as her face fill with pain from Isshin trying to remove the wood from her back and the lack of air in her lungs.

So close to getting the wood out the twelve year old started to cough violently, in doing so she coughed up blood a few times as well, which got a bad reaction from Isshin.

"Shit, blood has started to fill her lungs, not good." Toshiro wanted to yell at him, of cause it wouldn't be good that blood was filling her lungs, but then again he was only saying it so he knew what was happening, unless doctors in the world of the living talk to themselves nowadays and that would be odd, but that wasn't the problem the problem is the girl in his arms, the _dying _girl in his arms.

^o^

Her already raged breaths became more raged, full of pain and more shallow. She was dying and she knew that, she just didn't want to die, not yet. But even if she was dying she was happy to be dying with someone there, after all dying alone is not what someone wishes, and she had her father there along with someone's strong, cold, yet warm arms holding her.

Isshin could tell that his little girl was slipping away, and he couldn't do a god damn thing to help her. Never in his life did he fill so useless, someone in front of him was dying and that someone is his little angel. What the hell did he become a doctor for? Wasn't it to save lives? And here he is watching his daughter die. Die because if he pulls out the wood, she would drown in her own blood, but if it's left in there, she would die from blood loss. Just what the hell is he meant to do?

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

As Rukia opened her eyes everything was spinning as she slowly got up. _'Wait, since when was I lying down? ... Crap the hollow' _with the thought of the hollow she bolted in to a battle ready stance, startling Kaien as she did so.

In the span of a few heartbeats she took in her surroundings, the two teenage girls at her feet, Kaien looking like someone hit him with a frypan ... a frypan a few meters away ... Captain Hitsugaya holding the orange haired girl in his arms, the crazy guy from earlier next to him ... and ... and a pool of blood at their feet. She backed up shocked at what she saw, in doing so she tripped over the one of the girls, -Yuzu if she remembers correctly- , and fell onto her backside.

^o^

He didn't think she would be up and around so quickly, so when she practically jumped up it caught him of guard. He watched her as she took in everything in the room; when she looked at him her face was completely blank. What the hell does that mean? Did she want him dead that badly? That was when he turned his head to his left, and saw a... was that a frying pan? Maybe she was giving the look to the frying pan and not him? She always had a thing for frying pans.

That's when he noticed that she stopped taking in everything in as her gaze lingered on the three people on the other side of the room. She backed up and fell over one of the teenage girls; he couldn't help but laugh though he tried to hold them down, and that didn't go so well for him as Rukia picked up the closes thing to her and ditched it at his head, whatever she had thrown at him had hit the wall behind him just missing his head. _'Sh-shit she has good aim, if she had her bearings that would have hurt.'_

The sound of someone coughing grabbed their attention as the red-head coughed up more blood.

^o^

Pain griped his heart as he watched the girl, the girl slowly getting colder, in his arms cough up more blood. The coughs soon became that of chocking on her own blood, and despite that she spoke.

"Go-goat-face ... ke-keep them sa-safe for m-me will y-you?" Toshiro had no idea of what she meant by that but it was obvious his forma captain did, as he sat across from him and held his daughters' hand, the cold, blood covered hand, in his own.

"Hey, now Ichigo, you're gonna keep them safe you hear me?" the way Isshin spoke was nothing above a whisper, and was filled with love, sadness and guilt. "We're gonna get you though this okay? Just keep breathing for me okay? Come on daddies little angel can hang in there, just hold on."

"I-I'm n-not l-little." She managed to wheeze out with a faint smile gracing her lips, but that was soon gone as she started to choke again. "I-I'm sorry." They were confused as of why she was apologizing for, but that soon became clear, as her already shallow breaths started to slow more, her hand held by her father went limp, and the rise and fall of her chest completely stopped.

In the middle of her chest was a black butterfly, a Hell Butterfly. It flapped its delicate black wings and flew off out into the distance leaving behind a trail of light.

In the distance they could hear the sound of sirens, but they would never get there in time.

For Ichigo Kurosaki was already dead.

*o* Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

In the middle of somewhere, somewhere-

As she opened her eyes she came face to face with a boy who had a concerned look about his face. The boy looked to be no older then eleven or twelve. He has raven hair, which was straight and framed his face, lavender eyes, wearing a white ragged kimono with a yellow sash.

Ichigo backed up into a tree behind her to get some space between her and the boy.

"Sis, sis, look she's awake." The boy chirped looking in the direction of a yellow and orange light, which stood out in the night's sky. Sitting by the fire a girl also looking around the age of eleven or twelve, she has blond hair with pink in the front the hair was that of which reminded Ichigo of a pixie, green eyes, also wearing a ragged kimono with a yellow sash.

The girl got up and walked over to stand next to the boy, and extended a hand out to Ichigo, who reluctantly took the hand and got up. Once up Ichigo brushed her clothes which she noted were now a black kimono with a red sash.

"So what's your name?" the girl spoke.

"I-I'm Ichigo, what's yours?"

The two shifted their weight. "We don't have any names... so you Ichigo, right? Doesn't that mean strawberry or fifteen?" the boy spoke this time and in doing so changing the subject,

"It's not strawberry it means one who protects ... I think..." Ichigo argued back at the two. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Where are we?"

"Ah, that's right you only just got hear right?" The boy asked but he was more asking himself not Ichigo.

"We are in District 78 of South Rukongai, Inuzuri, in a place called Soul Society." As the girl spoke she threw her hands into the air and turned around. "We are travelling from district to district to see what one we like the best."

"Hey sis, why not ask if Ichigo would like to come? ... Would you like to come?"

Ichigo hesitated for a bit but nodded nun the less, which resulted in the other kids to grab each other's hands and spin around while laughing. They soon grabbed Ichigo's hands and pulled her into the spin

^o^ Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Squad 13 barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

Three sets of footsteps made their way down the hall of Squad 13. They stopped in front of a room that had the words of 'Captain Office' and a knocking sound was heard after hearing a muffled 'come in' the door open to revile, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Shiba and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh, hello there Shiro, Kaien, Rukia," A voice from behind a stack of papers greeted them, a man with long white hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a long sleeve captains haori with a maroon lining. The Captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya" Toshrio mumbled under his breath.

"We have finished our mission to the world of the living, sir." Kaien spoke up to get the meeting underway.

"Ah yes, oh and I have to thank you, Toshiro, for going in my place it-" he never got to finish as he started to cough over and over. Sending Toshiro to a few nights before as a girl died in his arms.

"Captain!" the cries of Kaien and Rukia filled the room as they ran over to their captain.

"We need to get him to Squad 4 right now." Kaien ordered as he shunpoed off with his captain, leaving Rukia and Toshiro behind. Rukia ran past Toshiro and muttered a sorry as she too disappeared with the wind.

Toshiro let out a sigh and left the barracks and headed to his own. And he wasn't looking forward to it ether, he left the squad under Matsumoto's care and it was never good to leave something in her care for too long, or ever really.

After about five minutes of walking he rounded the last corner to his barracks as he did so he ended up running in to someone, and that someone was a close friend of his, the Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori. Momo has raven hair held up in to a bun, that's covered by a light blue cloth with a dark blue string; she has brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a lieutenant's badge located on her left arm, her left hip being the home of her zanpakuto.

"Oh Shiro, there you are."

"How many times do I have to say it? It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Oh stop being such a downer will you? Anyway, I'm guessing you haven't seen what Rangiku has done yet?"

"What do you mean? What has she done now?" with that he ran off into the barracks leaving Momo to tag behind. After going down a few halls he came across his office, taking a deep breath he prepared for the worst, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see. He opened the door and he nearly fell over from what he saw.

There was nothing on the ground, no sake bottles, no Lieutenant Kira or Hisagi lying face first in the floor, no Rangiku lying on the couch, and most of all no papers lying around anywhere. There was nothing.

"Wha-what the?" he was beyond confusion, was this even his office? This must be some kind of joke, right?

"God Shiro, you should have waited, I never said she did something wrong now did I? You see she knew you were going on a mission, and she loves her job and the Squad barracks so she took care of everything." Momo explained once she caught up to her childhood friend.

"Where is she now?"

"She's probably out drinking with Izuru, Shuhei and maybe Renji, why?"

"Ju-just wanted to know, that's all, anyway what did you want Momo?"

"Ah, that's right I came to tell you about the Captains meeting about something that happened while you were gone, Captain Aizen told me I should tell you since you won't know about it, he's so thoughtful-" she would have rambled on about Aizen being the perfect captain, but Toshrio cut in.

"Thanks Momo, when is the meeting?"

"Oh, around ten tonight, well I better go, Captain Aizen needs this report to be given to Captain Ichimaru, see you around Shiro." With that she ran off, leaving Toshiro yelling after her.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." After closing the door he went to sit down at his desk, he found it odd for the desk bore no papers, the desk looked bear. _'Ten huh, what's the time now' _he looked over to the clock that sat on the wall, the time that he saw was not one he wanted to see, he rubbed his eyes to see that he wasn't seeing things, but the time never changed. Ten to ten. Wasting no more time he bolted out of the barracks and started shunpoing to the Squad 1 barracks.

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Captain's Assembly Hall, Squad 1 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

All captain's where in there right will spots, from the left side of the door way it went the captain of squad 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 and 2, on the right side of the door way went, captain of squad 13, 11, 9, 7, 5 and 3. In all he's glory the Head Captain walked into the hall, down the pathway, and up onto his seat.

The Head Captain was an old fellow, he was bold, with scars lining his head, long white eyebrows and a very long white beard with purple straps holding it together, brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho, a white haori draped over his shoulders with a deep purple lining, and holding what looks like a wooden staff, the Captain of Squad 1 and Head Captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"I now call this captains meeting to order," after saying that he banged the staff onto the ground.

The meeting went by with ease, nothing needed to be done, no more papers to be signed, much to the happiness to everyone. It was quiet, and all the captains liked the brake they have been given, even the Head Captain was happy about the lack of work, but some couldn't help but think something big was about to happen, and everyone was going to be involved.

The question is what.

^o^

* * *

Chapter end

Extra-

As Toshrio walked into his barracks he, couldn't help but feel something was off. He walked down the halls and soon came to his office door, where a light shone through the gap between the door and the floor.

Opening the door slowly he was greeted with the smell of sake. Twitching slightly he opened the door fully and the sight her saw wasn't pretty, Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, Abarai and Kusajishi along with third seat Madarame, where all passed out on the floor, chairs, tables of his office along with tons of sake bottles littering the ground.

Fuming he couldn't keep it in any more.

"RANGIKU!"

* * *

^o^

End

A/N: I just had to do that, please leave a review, even just one or two words; it makes me feel like I'm doing something right.

BIG thanks to the people who had reviewed last chapter. Thank you.

Till I next up date ninjapanda16 out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Different Start, part 3

Bleach: Little Ichigo

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

Chapter 3: The Different Start part 3

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Last time-

But some couldn't help but think something big was about to happen, and everyone was going to be involved.

The question is what.

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

District 76, South Rukongai, Soul Society-

After about two days of walking, and a lot of explaining about, hollows, shinigami, Soul Society, the group of three had found themselves standing in front of a battered, old sign reading 'District 76' it gave no name so in a way they were now in the middle of nowhere, and the forest of that.

The three bunched up more as they heard the chilling roar of a hollow, yes the shinigami neglect the outer districts, but still this was just ridiculous. The three kids where currently sitting in a hollowed out tree as they waited for the threat to pass.

"Well I'm sure glad that we didn't go up districts but down if-" the boy started to talk only to be stopped by two hands covering his mouth, and the fact that a hollow was just outside of their hiding place. All three held their breath as the hollow sniffed the air, the thing stopped sniffing and the eye closes to the three moved, their eyes meet the one of the hollow.

The three tried to back up more, but that was proven useless, Ichigo at the front and the other two behind her. The hollow made a swipe, which resulted in the tree being split just above their heads. Two cries of horror filled the air along with the deep breaths from the hollow.

"Back up slowly, go over the tree and make a run for it," Ichigo left no room for argument, and she felt the nod from the other two. The girl and the boy did as they were told followed by Ichigo, but the hollow wouldn't have it and lashed at the three, swinging long, white, slimy tentacles at them.

Not waiting any longer the three jumped out of their once hiding place, and made a run for it. Swaying in and out of trees, Ichigo soon stopped at a clearing, the other two running into her back.

"Ow, what you stop for, Ichigo?" Not getting a reply the blond moved to look pass her new friend, her eyes widening in horror. The little boy wanting to see what got the two girls worked up, also moved to see around the two girls, his eyes also widening in horror.

Right in front of them was a bunch of hollows, no, not a bunch, not a few, but a whole colony of hollows stood in the clearing, every black and yellow eye trained on the three souls, waiting for something to make a move.

One hollow moved and the rest followed.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Squad 10 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

Toshiro was sitting at his desk, papers lining the top, along with scrunched up paper overflowing the bin sitting next to the desk. His hands griped handfuls of hair as he stressed over what to right in his report, the report that was due in only a matter of days, the report on his mission in the world of the living. He had finished almost all of it; all that was left was the last two days, the days he saw his forma captain and the day of the girl dying. His captain told him, Shiba and Kuchiki, not to tell anyone about him being alive.

*FLASHBACK*

"No matter what you cannot tell anyone and I mean _anyone _that I am here," the forma captain told them.

"Why is that, Uncle Isshin?"

"Reason one, I'm meant to be dead, reason two, I need to watch over my girls, I don't want to lose another one because I couldn't help them, reason three, if Kukaku knew I'm alive, I won't be alive for much longer, and reason four, this is my home now." With each reason he held that many fingers up to emphasize his point.

As stupid as the reasons where, they had to respect his wishes.

*FLASHBACK END*

With a sigh, Toshiro let his head hit the table, and arms spread over the table. The sound that he made woke up Rangiku, who was sleeping on the couch in the office. She has strawberry blond hair that reached midway down her back, blue eyes, a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth, she wears a black shihakusho that is lose to show her chest, a chian necklace that falls between her chest, a long pink scarf over her shoulder, and a lieutenants badge hanging on the sash of the shihakusho, the Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Masumoto.

"Captain? What are you doing in my room?" the blond asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

All Toshiro did was look up, his head not leaving the desk and mumbled, "this isn't your room Rangiku," he then moved his head back the way it was, it may not look comfy from someone else's view, but to him it was quite cozzie.

Fully awake now the lieutenant just looked at her captain, that was until a Hell Butterfly flew into the room and landed on her captains hand, the said captain looked at the butterfly as it relayed on the message, his face turning into one full of horror as the butterfly flue off.

"Captain?"

"Rangiku, grab your zanpakuto now and follow me." As he said this he grabbed his own zanpakuto and shunpoed out of the room, Rangiku hot on his tail.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Captain's Assembly Hall, Squad 1 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

All captains where present, along with their lieutenants standing behind them, the Head Captain already in his seat.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, tell us your findings on this matter." The Head Captain ordered.

"Of course," the captain in question spoke, he was a creepy looking man, black and white face paint covered his face, a strange hat that had two points, pointing to his right with a read lining, yellow eyes, bearing his teeth, his ears and chin bare golden tube like things, a purple like scarf, a black shihakusho, and a captains haori with an olive green lining, the Captain of Squad 12, and Research and Development Head, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"We have found a ... eh ... colony of hollows as such... in District 75, South Rukongai, on the borders of 76, but the most interesting fact about the hollows is that, they aren't killing each other, seem as though they can think ... some what ... and are more powerful than your average hollow," he tried to explain in terms so the other captains could understand.

"eh, So what? All we need to do is send some people there to kill them, I'll be more than happy too," another captain stated in a bored tone across from Mayuri. The man was taller than everyone else in the room, has raven hair done up in eleven tall spikes with bells on the end, green eyes, a scar running from the top of his left side of his head, over his eye, and down the rest of his head, an eye patch over his right eye, wearing a black shihakusho, and a sleeveless, ragged captains haori with a lavender lining, the Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You imbecile, wait until I have finished will you?! As I was saying, it seems the hollows just keep one popping up-" he lashed out at the Captain of Squad 11, continued to explain, but was interrupted by a Hell Butterfly that flew around him, sneering, he held up his hand and received the message, his eyes widening as it flew off.

"Care to tell us what that has about," it wasn't a question, but a statement by the Head Captain.

"The reishi of the hollows are folding together,"

"Explain"

"The hollows are starting to evolve in to that of a..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"A Menos," a silence fell across the room, Menos were that rear that no one had to battle one, only breath information was know about the hollow, even though there are many of the things they didn't head into the soul society or world of the living.

"I announce an order for the following to go out and kill the Menos. Captains of Squad 6, 8, 11, 13 along with lieutenants of Squads 6, 8, 11, 13 along with 3rd and 5th seat of Squad 11, MOVE OUT," the said people shunpoed out of the room or running out of the door laughing like a maniac in Kenpachi's case. "The rest of you on standby," with that the Head Captain hit the floor with his staff and the rest also shunpoed out of the room.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

District 76-75, South Rukongai, Soul Society-

One hollow moved and the rest followed.

The three were too stunned into place to move, but soon snapped out of it and dived for the floor, the hollows flying over their heads and crashing into one another, some being killed in the process. Getting back up, the kids moved back as they watched the scene take place.

The hollows started to eat each other, until there was only four hollows left, they then dissolved into black practicals of reishi and swirled around in a cone like shape, wind and dust picking up as it did so. Once the wind and dust died down the sight was like nothing they had ever seen, clad in black with white boot like feet, spicks around its neck and a mask and taller than the trees around them. The three kids where stuck, clad in horror as a ball or red energy formed at its mouth.

The ball of red energy was released, in the state of a laser.

"R-run for it," Ichigo yelled, snapping the other two out who started to run, Ichigo running after them. Once her right foot touched the ground for the sixth time, knowing not all of them would make it; she pushed the other two out of the blast zone as the energy hit.

She didn't feel pain like she expected to, so she opened her right eye just a little bit, but then opened both her eyes in shock, she was in the air above the hollow, being held by someone, she turned to look at who held her, he had brown hair held back into a ponytail, light facile hair, a sakkat place on his head, gray eyes, wearing a black shihakusho, a white captain haori with a raspberry rose lining, a pink, flowered lady's kimono, draped over his shoulders, two swords on his left hip, -the other two had told stories about some of the captains and she recognized him by the way he dressed-, the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku.

She looked around and noted other shinigami that where there. Captain and Lieutenant of Squads 13, Ukitake and Shiba, 11, Zaraki and Kusajishi, 8, Kyoraku and Isa and 6, Kuchiki and Abarai along with two other people one bold the other with feathers on his - it is a he, right?- face.

Shunsui noticed the girl moving and smiled down at her, "you alright?"

The girl just nodded in awe and shock. She looked down to see her two friends alright, she smiled down at them.

"So how are we going to do this?" the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai asked. Renji has crimson red hair held up in a spiky pony tail, tattoo eyebrows, brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho, a lieutenants badge on his left arm, his zanpakuto resting on his shoulder unsheathed.

No one spoke, not having an answer themselves, until a large amount of Reiatsu hit them, and a big yellow light flew past them, Kenpachi being in the middle of it as he ran towards the Menos. He never got close to the hollow as another laser of red energy was released. Hitting him and sending him off somewhere in the span of a few districts give or take, followed by the shout of his squad members with a pink blur running off to him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" the captain of Squad 6 released his shikai, he has raven hair, with two white headpieces called kenseikan, one on top of his head and one on the right side of his head, gray eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a captains haori with a cobalt blue lining, a whitish blue scarf with matching fingerless gloves, Byakuya Kuchiki. The blade in his hands turned pink and blew away, leaving pink cherry blossoms to fly around him. He moved the his right hand, which held the guard and handle of the zanpakuto and the cherry blossoms attacked the Menos, cutting it in all directions, the cherry blossoms then returned to form a blade in its wielders hand.

The hollow let out a cry of pain and anger as it once again formed a ball of red energy, but this time aimed it at the other shinigami that scattered the landscape. Shunpoing out of the way of the laser Shunsui and Ukitake landed on the ground along with their lieutenants, Byakuya and Renji joining them.

Nanao Ise looked back at the Menos in shock; the Menos was healing its self. "Instant regeneration?" Nanao has raven hair which is pined up by a red clip; she wears a black shihakusho, with a lieutenant's badge on her left arm and holding a book under her left arm, along with glasses over her blue/purple eyes, her statement caught the attention of the others.

"Looks like this is going to be fun after all, right Yumichika?" the third seat of Squad 11 asked his friend, the fifth seat of Squad 11. The third seat is a bold man, red markings around his eyes, wearing a black shihakusho and caries his zanpakuto around, Ikkaku Madarame. The fifth seat has raven hair that is jaw length, purple eyes, with yellow and red feathers on his right eye, wearing a black shihakusho with an orange piece of clothing around his neck and right arm, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Yumichika just flipped out his hair with his right hand, and then shunpoed to another spot along with the others, as a white boot came crashing down to where they once stood, jumping once again as a red laser headed towards him and his friend. Commenting as he did so, "Ceros, not beautiful at all."

"Is it just me, or does he have more energy then what he's meant to have?" Kaien asked as he landed on a tree branch.

No one was able to answer him as the Menos tried to step on the other two souls, which had now passed out from the energy around them, Renji being the closes one shunpoed to them, picked them up, one under each arm, and used shunpo once again to move out of the way of the falling foot.

"He's persistent, now isn't he?" Renji said it more to himself then anyone as he laid the two on a tree trunk and then ran to attack the Menos, "Howl, Zabimaru!" he barked as he held his hand over the flat side of his zanpakuto, and ran his hand down it, leaving behind, a 6-part segmented blade; each segment wider than the one before it from the hilt, each segment having a fang like pick at the end of each segment, the top, blunt part of the blade being black, the bottom, sharp part of the blade being silver.

Swing the blade in a whip like motion, the blade segments came apart, reviling a metal thread attaching the segments together; Renji attacked the Menos, the blade connected with the Menos and ripped at the neck as he pulled the blade backwards, the attack was counted by another red laser coming at Renji. With his sword still out reached, there was no way Renji's going to be able to dodge the attack fully in time.

"Scatter" was all that was said as a wave of pink came crashing over Renji's head, forming a barrier of sorts, blocking the energy from hitting the lieutenant, and allowing the lieutenant to escape from the doom blast.

"Thanks Captain," Renji panted as he landed next to his captain, however this got no reply, and he wasn't expecting one.

"Looks like we're going to have to work together for this one," the captain of squad 13 stated as he landed on the ground next to his friend, who was still caring the girl, under his right arm.

"It does now, doesn't it," his friend replied but as soon as he finished, Shunsui was hit over the back of the head by a book.

"And when you two say that you mean us, right?" Nanao asked, glaring at both captains, but she didn't let them answer, already knowing it herself, she shunpoed off, Kaien at her heels.

"Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana" Kaien barked, as he held out his zanpakuto, pointing downwards, he then started to spin the blade, as he did this the blade was engulfed in a yellow light, the yellow light soon grew longer, as the light disappeared, it reviled a silver trident, the end of the trident swirled around its self, looking like a whirlpool with a point, at the top of the trident, three points that are curved, and a horsehair blue tassel. Water swirled at his feet, and from the tips of the trident.

Swing the trident, and pointing the tip towards the Menos, water shot out of the tip.

"Hado #33. Sokatsui," Nanao, also joined in on the attack, releasing a blue flame from the palm of her right hand. The two attacks joined together, the water flowing over the blue ball of flame. The attack hit dead center of the hollows head. Renji not wasting any time for the dust to clear, also attacked, but from the air above the Menos, he felt the blade hit something and pulled the blade towards himself smiling as the sound of ripping flesh hit his ears.

Landing on the ground, Renji watch along with the others, as the Menos turned into reishi and disappeared. As the hollow disappeared, both Renji and Kaien sealed their zanpakuto's and sheathed them.

"Well I guess that was a waste of time after all, we'll be off now Captains," Ikkaku said before disappearing along with Yumichika.

"Renji," the Captain of Squad 6 started.

"Yes Captain?"

"Follow me" with that he too, disappeared followed by Renji and his 'yes sir'.

"Looks like it's only us then," Shunsui tilted his hat down with his left hand and started to walk off, but was soon stopped by someone clearing their throat.

"Captain, I believe you are forgetting something," his lieutenant spoke, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, and saw that his lieutenants head was gesturing to his right arm, looking down, he almost dropped the poor, unconscious kid, that he forgot he was holding, in his arms, out of shock.

Moving the kid so he could hold her bridal style he asked, "So what are we going to do with her?"

The others all gathered around the child and looked at it. Ukitake, Shunsui and Nanao had a questioning look about their faces, while Kaien had one about recognition.

'_That's the girl who...'_

"Well we can't just leave her here," Ukitake spoke up, breaking Kaien out of his thoughts.

"Well, then she comes with us then," Shunsui answered the question his old friend wanted to ask before he had the chance to ask it, knowing full well the soft spot he has for children, "no objections? Good." He didn't give them the chance to speak up as he turned on his heel and walked off towards Seireitei, closely followed by the others, completely forgetting the other two children as they also turned into reishi and disappeared.

He could just feel it, something was different about the girl, he just need to know what.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Chapter end

A/N: Okay before you go off about Renji being different, think first, his first squad he was in was the 5th; his second was the 11th, which was when he got promoted to the Lieutenant of Squad 6 which was not that long ago in this time line. But if you ask me he is always like this.

Please leave a review.

Until I next update ninjapanda16 out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Different Start, part 4

Bleach: Little Ichigo

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

Chapter 4: The Different Start, part 4

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Last time-

He didn't give them the chance to speak up as he turned on his heel and walked off towards Seireitei, closely followed by the others, completely forgetting the other two children as they also turned into reishi and disappeared.

He could just feel it, something was different about the girl, he just need to know what.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Squad 4 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

Three figures stood around a white bed, a small girl with orange hair laying in it unconscious.

"Captain Unohana?" Ukitake asked the older captain.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything to help her, she is just unconscious, her life isn't in any danger, but it will be best for her to stay away from any Reiatsu when she wakes, for her being expose to such amounts of it on the battle field." The Captain of Squad 4 answered back, she has long raven hair which is braded over her front, blue eyes, wearing a black shihakusho, with a white, long sleeve captain's haori with a dusty pink inner lining.

"Well at least she's safe," Shunsui put his hand on if friends shoulder and tilted his hat as he said so. Unohana was about to say something until one of her squad members walked in saying that the members of Squad 11 where complaining about something again, as she walked off with a 'very friendly' smile across her face, making both Shunsui and Ukitake shiver as she left the room.

There was a knocking at the door not long after, Kaien entering after a 'come in' from his captain.

"Oh, Kaien, what are you doing here?" Ukitake asked his lieutenant, but got no answer as a groan filled the room, looking over to the bed, the three men saw the orange haired girl stir as she woke up.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Ichigo opened her eyes, only to see a blue reflection of herself looking back at her. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, everything around her became clear as day. The first thing she noticed was that everything was a shade of blue, the next thing, being that she was lying on the wall of a skyscraper.

Even though it looked right to be in the position that she was in, it just didn't feel right, like that she was lying down not standing upright, thinking that this was going to be the most stupidest thing she will ever do, she sat up, one hand still holding a ledge just in case, when she felt no gravity pulling her down, she slowly stood up. Just to make sure she jumped up and down for good measures.

The next thing she noticed was the way the clouds where moving, like a waterfall backwards, the whole time she didn't notice she was being watched, until she turned around and looked in the persons direction, a man with waive brown hair, light facile hair, shades covering his eyes, and wearing a black coat with tints of red, white out turned collar and cuffs, his hair and coat moving as if wind blew.

She jumped into a fighting stance; her instincts tell her this guy was powerful. The man made no move from his position on top of the flag pole; he just stared at her, observing her.

'**Can you hear me, Ichigo?' **the strange man asked. Ichigo just looked at him in shock, just who is this guy?

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she counted the question with a question of her own, but in doing so answering the man's question.

'**I have been with you this whole time, you just never realized it.'**

She knew this guy was avoiding her question, with some kind of word game, so she repeated herself.

'**Tell me, can you really hear me?'** he asked back, this time confusing the girl even more.

'**You wish to know my name? Well tell me, can you hear me when I say my name?'**

"What do yo-" she never go to finished as the man continued to speak,

'**My name is ...'** The sound of glass braking filled Ichigo's ears, echoing off of the walls of the building, she knew the man said something as the glass broke, she saw his lips move, but with the glass braking, she couldn't hear him ... almost as if someone didn't want her to hear him, but why?

"Your names what?" she asked, the man could hear a chuckling in the back of his head along with the words _**'I win this round old man'**_. On the outside the man just sighed and looked at Ichigo, saying

'**It seems as though you can't hear me, but when the time is right, you will hear me.'** Then the world went white.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

She opened her eyes, _'When did I close them?'_ she asked herself, blinking a few times, she looked around the room, all was white along with three people in the room looking at her with relief. She sat up, looking at the three occupants of the room with a lost look about her face.

"Your awake" A man with white hair spoke up.

"Where am I?" the twelve year old asked.

"You're in Squad 4 barracks," this time a man with spiky raven hair spoke. She just blinked at him, the lost look becoming more lost.

"Huh?"

"Well you see, we couldn't leave you to be eaten by more hollows while you were unconscious, so we brought you here." Shunsui answered the girl, with a small smile. "So now all we have to do is work out what's going to happen to you."

The Girl just looked at him, which caused him to let out a frustrated sigh. "We need to see if you can stay or if we have to take you back to Rukongai or not."

The orange haired girl gave a slow nod in response, Ukitake decided to speck up, "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked successfully changing the subject of what might happen, he didn't want to think about what could happen.

"Ah... I remember ... blue,"

"Blue?" Kaien cut in, facing the girl but throwing a glance at the two captains. She nodded.

"Yep and ... eh ..." She scratched her head in a thinking motion, "Ah! That's right, how could I forget?" the girl gave a sheepish smile.

"Forget what?" Shunsui was curious now, he hoped that the colour blue was from Kaien releasing his zanpakuto, but the answer they was not something that had anything to do with the battle.

"Everything was sideways!" She gave a huge smile. The statement had all three men tripping over their feet; however the three were able to catch themselves before they completely fell over. They looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Everything was what?" Ukitake asked trying to work out if he heard her right or not.

"Sideways and blue," she answered, "But why's it sideways, and blue?" the girl then went and talked to herself, while she was doing that, Shunsui had grabbed Ukitake and brought him out the door into the corridor.

"Shunsui?"

"I think I've just found a reason why she should stay here,"

"What do you mean?" Ukitake couldn't help but ask, but gulped when he saw Shunsui's smile, it looked more like a smirk and it just didn't belonged on his friends face.

"What's your inner world like?" Shunsui asked back, he couldn't help but chuckle at his friends' confused face.

"Huh? My inner world?" Shunsui nodded, "it's a valley of grass, two mountains on ever side of the valley and a small river. But what does my inner world have to do with anything Shunsui?" Ukitake explained out his inner world but still confused.

"Really? Wow ... anyway, mines a grass clearing, with a ring of trees around it, and a sakura tree in the middle. See completely different, and I would bet so is Kaien's," Shunsui then explained his inner world.

"Yes, ones inner world reflects one's self, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"I think what she remembers seeing is her inner world," Ukitake caught onto what Shunsui was talking about, "And if she has an inner world," Shunsui trailed off.

"She just might have a zanpakuto sprit," Ukitake finished his friends' statement, "But how would she have one?"

"We can figure that out later, come on let's see if she has someone walking in her head," Shunsui joked, his everyday smile back in place. With that they walked back into the room, they were greeted by the Lieutenant of Squad 13 and the little girl staring at each other.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

The girl was still talking to herself after the two captains left, and Kaien couldn't help but watcher as she rambled on about some sideways building.

Feeling as if she was being watched, Ichigo stopped talking to herself and looked at the other occupant of the room, he looked familiar, but where would she have seen a lieutenant? "What?" she asked.

The raven hair guy blinked at her, but then shocked his head and moved around the bed to stand on the side and held out his hand and said, "I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 13, and head of the noble household of the Shibas', Kaien Shiba."

The girl hesitated as first but shocked his hand never the less and said, "I'm Ichigo."

Kaien nodded as he put his hand back saying, "It's nice to meet you." In return he got a 'nice to meet you too'.

He then started to watch her again, which she got annoyed at pretty quickly so she glared at him, they sat there for sometime waiting for the other to give up. The door opened again to let in the two captains, but none of them wanted to look away so they glared at each other harder, beads of sweat rolling down their faces.

"What are you two doing?" Kaien's captain asked them, which only caused them to glare even harder at each other if possible. A smirk grew on Ichigo's face, making her more imitating. Kaien grimaced at her, a shiver running down his spine; with a sigh he closed his eyes and looked away.

"You win, you do realise that's creepy right?"

"What's creepy?" Ukitake asked as both captains moved so they could see the girls face, there was no smirk on her face. She had her eyes closed and a small smile danced across her face.

"If you ask me she looks cute like that," Shunsui committed, the commit made Kaien turn to look back at the girl, almost tripping over as he did so.

She opened her eyes to see both captains standing in front of her; they both looked as if they wanted to say something. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

"Eh?" both of the captains blinked.

"Well you look as if there's something you want to say ... so I asked, there's no need to if you don't wish too." The orange haired girl replied while rubbing the back of her head in a sheepish motion.

"Oh! No, no we want to ask you something," Ukitake said in a rush that Ichigo almost missed what he said.

"Well before we do that, lets introduce ourselves first shall we?" Shunsui cut in. "I'm the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku, and this," he jester towards Ukitake, "is the Captain of Squad 13 Jushiro Ukitake. And you are?"

"I'm Ichigo." She replied simply.

"Okay, Ichigo, you said something about everything was sideways right?" Shunsui asked, the orange haired girl nodded. "Can you tell me more about it?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Everything is blue and sideways, the clouds go up," She pointed up. "And the buildings are skyscrapers, but the ground is the side of it." The girl gave a brief explanation about what she could remember, not knowing whether or not to trust them.

The three shinigami in the room glanced at each other, trying to get an image of what she was talking about. Ukitake then decided that now was the best time to ask the girl if she had someone living in her head.

"I don't mean to pry, but did you happen to see ... something that didn't belong in your world?"

"Something that don't belong in the world...? ... That's right," she thought for a moment but soon clicked her fingers, "there was a guy in there,"

"Can you tell us what he looks like?" Shunsui asked trying to get some information so he could confirm his suspicions.

"Why?"

"Eh?" But when it comes to mind games he's not the best.

There was silence, that was broken by Ichigo sighing "Well he has brown hair, black coat, shads over his eye, he looks like he's standing in the wind, but there's no wind-"

"Did he talk to you?" Kaien cut in, he had kept quiet until now, leaning on the wall, putting the pieces together about why the two captains were asking the questions they had asked, and only one thing came to mind. That was that she just might have a zanpakuto sprit in her head, and the only one person he could think of, who had a sprit in their head before they entered the Shin'o Academy, and that was the current Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The girl in the bed gave him a face, eyes narrowing as she spoke, "What is this? 21 Questions or something? All you have ask are questions one after the other before I can finish saying what I was saying," she crossed her arms over her chest.

The tree men just looked at her shocked. Shunsui being the first to get his composure back gave a smile as he chuckled, pulling his hat down over his eyes as he did so. Ukitake also gave a light smile, as he closed his brown eye and shook his head lightly. Kaien also gave a smile, but it was usual Shiba smile all the Shiba's seem to have. If there was one thing the three didn't like, it was all the formalities they are given, and now, right in front of them was a confused girl, who spoke her mind in the presents of two captains and a lieutenant as if they were close. And that made them happy.

"Di-did I say something wrong?"

Kaien walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder; smile still on his face, "Nah you didn't, so are you able to tell us what happened?" the girl gave him a glare but nodded.

"He asked me if I could hear him, then if I could really hear him and if I could really hear him when he says his name, he then said 'my name is' but the sound of glass braking stopped me from hearing him... it was as if something, _someone_ didn't want me to hear hi- where are the two captains going?"

"I don't know..." Kaien answered back looking out the door alone with Ichigo.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

"-could really hear him when he says his name, he then said 'my name is'-" Shunsui and Jushiro had the same thing going through their heads as they both ran out of the room before the girl had finished what she was saying. _'She has a zanpakuto sprit'_

As soon as the two friends were out of the Squad 4 Barracks, the two disappeared in a burst of shunpo heading in the direction of the Squad 1 Barracks, to see their Master, the Head Captain.

They landed outside of the doors to the Head Captains offices, and burst through the doors.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Toshiro was standing in front of the Head Captain, breathing him about the mission to the world of the living, he was about to tell him about the girl who had died in his arms, her body so cold as she- _'Snap out of it Toshiro'_ he gave himself a mental shack to get back in line. He noticed the Head Captains gaze lingering on him. He was about to continue talking but found himself interrupted by the door flying open, hand razed to the hilt of his zanpakuto over his right shoulder with his right hand as he turned around to face the door ready to attack at any moment.

As the door flew open the head captains head lifted, his left eye slightly open as he watched Captain Hitsugaya turn around to face the door, both of them having missed the Reiryoku signatures of two fellow captains, as they readied themselves to fight.

Who walked through the door shocked the two. Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake walked in, Shunsui with a bright smile, Jushiro looked as though he had given a big sigh but a small smile was still visible on his face, all four would have done a double take if they weren't already looking at each other.

"Ah, whoops sorry about interrupting like that, we'll come back later," the two made a turn for the door but were stopped via an old voice.

The head captain was worried, his two students didn't normally run into his office –but he wouldn't put it pass Shunsui to do it- without knocking first unless something big was happening, but both of them had a smile on their faces, so just what was it the two wanted to talk about so badly. Did ... Did something or someone catch the attention of his two students ... that hadn't happen in quite some time, so just who or what did. He wanted to know.

"Wait, you will tell me what has gotten the two of you so worked up."

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Chapter end

AN: sorry it took a long time to get up I had writers block for a few days, and that it's not the best chapter.

BIG thank you for those who reviewed

I also need help on something about the story, I'm going to put Ichigo through the academy (sort of) and I don't know what squad to put her in. Out of Squads 5, 8 and 13 what should I put her in, the reason why for the tree squads is that I can only see her in them three for this story and I have an idea about what to do for each squad but I can't choose what one to do. Please help me (there is going to be a poll up some time today 7/9/13)

Please leave a review

Until I next update ninjapanda16 out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Different Start, part 5

Bleach: Little Ichigo

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

Warning: Female, child Ichigo a head

Chapter 5: The Different Start, part 5

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Last time-

"Ah, whoops sorry about interrupting like that, we'll come back later," the two made a turn for the door but were stopped by an old voice.

The head captain was worried, his two students didn't normally run into his office –but he wouldn't put it pass Shunsui to do it- without knocking first unless something big was happening, but both of them had a smile on their faces, so just what was it the two wanted to talk about so badly. Did ... Did something or someone catch the attention of his two students ... that hadn't happen in quite some time, so just who or what did. He wanted to know.

"Wait, you will tell me what has gotten the two of you so worked up."

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Squad 1 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

The Head Captain stared at his two students, as they looked back at him, surprise clearly caking their faces, confusion making its home on Captain Hitsugaya's face, as he looked between the older captains.

"Ah... well ..." Shunsui tried to speak but couldn't find the right words to do so.

"You know about the mission we went on only yesterday about the Menos getting in to Soul Society," Ukitake cut in, the Head Captain nodded. "Well ... ah ... while we were there ... we came across a ..." he trailed off hoping that his friend would cut in, he didn't have to wait long as Shunsui spoke not long after he had stopped.

"A child who had passed out so we couldn't leave her the-" he was cut off by the Head Captain.

"A child, and a girl no less," his eyes narrowed. _'A child? What did the child do to get the attention of my two students? And the child is female? Just what do you two want?' _

"Yes, master but that is not the reason for why we are here." Ukitake cut in trying to calm down his master.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

From the side Toshiro just watch the conversation –if you could call it that- as the three older captains took turns speaking, interrupting each other as they did so, he couldn't pick out what they wanted to talk about. _'All I know is that what they are talking about if a child and female... what else is there? Why are two of the oldest captains interested in a child?'_

"Then why are you here?"

"We found something out about the girl," Shunsui spoke up, a smile –that looked more like a smirk come to think of it- on his face.

"What is it?"

"The thing we found out about her is that she has something that someone in this very room has had."

'_Wait, what is something that someone in this room has had and is very important?' _Toshiro asked himself.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

"The thing we found out about her is that she has something that someone in this very room has had."

'_Shunsui, stop speaking in riddles for once,' _The Head Captain thought as he glared at the said person, _'The girl has done something that someone in this room has done before? Well no one here has grabbed the twos attention before. Could it be about something only Shinigami can get? If so what is it? All of us have a great amount of Reiatsu, so it can't be that.' _

He watched his forma student for any clues. Shunsui had a smirk of some kind, eyes open, same old get up, his hand ... his hand lying on the hilt of his zanpakuto. He raised an eyebrow.

'_A zanpakuto? Dose this child have a zanpakuto already? No ... it can't be that, no one in this room had their zanpakuto before they entered the Academy' _realization grew on his face as he glanced over to the youngest captain. _'But one did have a sprit before entering the Academy.'_

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Both Shunsui and Jushiro watch their master as realization drew upon his face as he glanced over to the other captain in the room. He worked it out. Both of them were amused when the said captain broke out of his train of thought and looked around to see everyone looking at him, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is it?" the white haired captain asked. The Head Captain let out a sigh and turned towards the other two captains in the room.

"Where is the child now?"

"She should be in the Squad 4 Barracks with Lieutenant Shiba." Jushiro answered as he turned his gaze back to the Head Captain.

"Bring her here."

The three captains looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he asked, "bring the child here," this time he taped his staff on the ground, "Captain Hitsugaya, stay here." The rounds of 'yes sir' filled the air as his two student's shunpoed out of the room.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Squad 4 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

"- where are the two captains going?"

"I don't know..." Kaien answered back looking out the door, alone with Ichigo.

The captains just had to leave him alone with her, didn't they? The girl he couldn't stop from dying that night, the girl who looked like his younger sister, the girl who is a Shiba no matter how you look at her. He glanced at her through the corner of his right eye. She spoke as if she knew he was looking at her, but she was still staring out the door.

"So you're Kaien right?" he nodded, "what do you guys mean 'all we have to do is work out what's going to happen to you' is something bad going to happen to me?" She didn't think about this before hand, the statement only just clicked in, she still didn't know what was going on.

Kaien hesitated, to be honesty, he didn't know himself. He turned to face the girl, Ichigo turned to face him as well. He almost flinched at the sight of her eyes. They looked ... sad ... lost even ... her beautiful, blue eyes ... they didn't suit the emotions she was bearing.

"I ... I don't know"

She looked down, and looked at the covers she was under, using her finger, she traced different patterns into the covers, a rabbit, teddy bear, a flower, a butterfly, a crescent moon ... wait a moon? That didn't fit. The lieutenant was going to ask about it but was stopped, as she slowly looked up, interest flashed through her eyes. But what was interesting?

She drew different shapes into the covers she was under, but soon found it boring, she looked up slowly, something caught her eye, it was some kind of ... symbol? On Kaien's left arm. She crawled over the covers and moved to his left side and pointed at his arm.

Kaien watched the orange haired girl crawl over to his left side and point at his arm, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Kaien, what's this?" she asked pointing at the marking on his left arm, he gave a soft smile but that soon turned into a grin as he moved his left arm behind his back.

"What's, what?" he asked in a teasing tone, the girl gave a confused look as she pointed at his arm again.

"That."

"What?" he asked as he turned around to look behind him, "there's nothing there, Ichigo." He didn't know why but, he felt like an older brother again, playing with his baby sister, he liked the feeling; he never got to experience the feeling, because when he tried to play with Kukaku when she was young, the game they played always turned into a brawl.

"THAT" she stretched the word as she tried to point at his left arm, a smile gracing her lips.

"WHAT?" he matched her tone, as he walked to the front of the bed, the girl followed on the bed. She sat, legs tucked under her, she pulled up her right sleeve of her kimono, then put her left hand over the spot the marking should have been.

"The marking that's on your arm here,"

"...That's my right arm." She blinked at him, a moment later her face flashed with embarrassment, as she realized he was right and quickly switched the arms around.

"Here"

Kaien laughed as he shook his head, he moved his left arm so that it was besides his head and pointed at the marking with his right hand, "You mean this?"

"Yes!" she yelled, "That! What is it?"

He sat down so she was on his left and put the arm out in front of the girl so she could get a good look at it. He was about to talk, but the door caved in, along with it, Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake fell on to the floor, Shunsui on the bottom of the pile. They both gave awkward laughs as they rubbed the backs of their necks.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Both of the captains stopped in front of the door that lead to Ichigo's room, Shunsui was about to open the door when her heard Ichigo talking to Kaien.

"The marking that's on your arm here," Shunsui looked back to Jushiro, who had a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" Shunsui put a finger to his lips in a motion to be quiet.

"Listen," he simply said as he moved over so that his friend could hear.

"...That's my right arm," Jushiro looked over to Shunsui, still with the raised eyebrow, he too had a raised an eyebrow in question at the odd statement.

"Here" they heard Kaien laugh,

"You mean this?"

"Yes! That! What is it?" they heard someone take a seat, but that was not all they heard. They also heard the sound of the door cracking, they gave each other a look, and about to back off from the door, they were too late for the door gave in, with them falling with it.

The two looked up to see that both Kaien and Ichigo were looking at them. They let out an awkward laugh as they both rubbed the backs of their necks.

"Umm?" Ichigo broke the silence that had quickly formed over their heads.

"Captains?" Kaien also spoke.

Both captains got up and walked over the fallen door, dusting themselves as they did so.

"Is everything alright in here," came the not so sweet voice of the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana. The two captain class shinigami froze, both swearing, they slowly turned towards the door, and were greeted by the sight of Unohana standing outside with a smile and an aura flowing off of her.

"Y-yes everything i-is quite fine h-here C-captain Unohana," Shunsui stuttered as he –along with Jushiro- backed away from the door.

"Good because I would hate for my patents to be disturbed and I do hope that this door will be fixed," the captains just nodded, not trusting their voices. She turned to look at the child in the room, "Now, I'm the Captain of Squad 4, Captain Unohana. Do you remember your name?" the 'smile' was replaced by a softer one as she looked at the child.

"I'm Ichigo."

"Okay, Ichigo, how do you feel? Any pain?" Unohana asked.

The orange haired girl just shook her head as she spoke, "No, no pain, I feel perfectly fine." Unohana was about to ask another question, when a Hell Butterfly flew into the room via an open window, and landed on Kaien's hand. The said man flinched back as the message was relayed, gaining looks of concerned from the others in the room, he turned to look at the two male captains and held out his right hand so the butterfly could go to them.

"I think it was meant for you two, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku." The said captains looked at him in question as the butterfly landed on Ukitake's hand. They two flinched at the volume of the voice from the Head Captain, asking them what's taking so long.

The butterfly flew off after the message was passed onto the two captains.

"Well we better get going then," Ukitake sighed as he walked over to the bed and looked at Ichigo. She looked back eyes full of curiosity, a soft smile made its way onto Ukitake's face,

"Ichigo, would you like to come with us?" the girl in question just tilted her head to her right, confusion also joining the curiosity.

"There's someone who wishes to meet you," Shunsui joined in as he also came over and put his left hand on Ukitake's right shoulder, his other hand holding up his hat. He watch the girl as she turned to look at Kaien, who in turn nodded, she turned back to look at him and his friend and nodded.

"That's all well and good, but," Unohana cut in, "it depends on who you all are going to see." She looked at them with a not so friendly smile. Sweating once again the two captains put both of their hands up in a somewhat calming motion.

"Don't worry about that, we are going to meet the Head Captain," Ukitake spoke first, quickly followed by Shunsui.

"Old-Man Yama, just wants to meet her, so we shouldn't have anything to worry about and she should be back soon"

"The Head Captain?" both Unohana and Kaien blinked in shock, the last time the Head Captain _wanted_ to meet someone, was when he took both Shunsui and Jushiro under his wing. Kaien knew it was the Head Captain voice within the Hell Butterfly, but because the message didn't concern him, he stopped the message, so he had no idea what it was about.

"Very well then, but I do hold you up about her being back soon," Unohana nodded at the two younger captains, and with that she left the room.

"The Head Captain wishes to meet Ichigo?" Kaien asked, still in shock. The two captains just nodded with a smile, Jushiro, holding out his hand for Ichigo the grab so she could slide off of the bed with no trouble, the said girl hesitated at first, -a movement that was noticed by the others-, but she still took his hand and slid off of the bed, followed by Kaien standing up.

"Shall we go then?" the question from Shunsui was more like an indicator saying we should get going. The orange haired child nodded, she was then picked up by the lieutenant in the room, and was put on his left shoulder, a classic, goofy Shiba smile plastered on his face as the four disappeared into the wind.

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Squad 1 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

The two captains watched as the other two shunpoed out of the room, and silence was left to fill the air. Toshiro looked over to the Head Captain, and walked over to stand in front of the desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to stay here?"

The Head Captain opened one eye to look at the youngest Captain ever, "so you can finish the briefing of the mission," The small captain, blinked and then mentally slapped himself for not seeing it earlier, and went on to talk about the girl who could see and talk to sprits, and describe her as best he could.

This time when the doors open they didn't react like last time, Toshiro just turned around, while the Head Captain just looked up, and both eyes widened at the sight that lade in front of them. The Lieutenant of Squad 13 Kaien Shiba was standing behind a girl with outrageous orange hair and blue eyes.

'_She looks like the child Captain Hitsugaya described' _the Head Captain glanced over to the younger captain. The said captain held a look of disbelief and pain. _'By the looks of it, she is the child'_

'_There's just no way, th-that's the girl from then... there's just no way ...' _when he first laid eyes on the bright orange hair, he knew it was her, but, it can take up to years for a soul to end up in Soul Society, so there was just no way it was her. Right? Not only that, but Lieutenant Shiba was there with her, so is there a chance that it could be her?

"Master, Captain Hitsugaya, meet Ichigo." Ukitake spoke up as he walked over to the said child to stand next to her, Shunsui tailing after him.

"Nice to meet you,"

* * *

^o^Little Ichigo^o^

* * *

Chapter end

So how was it? Please leave a review, and a big thanks to those that did last chapter.

The poll for what squad Ichigo should go in so far is...

Squad 5 ... with 1 vote

Squad 8 ... with 4 votes

Squad 13 ... with 3 votes

Thanks to those who voted and for those who haven't yet, please send in one, I'll tell you when the polls closed.

Till next update ninjapanda16 out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Different Start, part 6

Bleach: Little Ichigo

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

Warning: Female, child Ichigo a head

Chapter 6: The Different Start, part 6

^o^ Little Ichigo ^o^

* * *

Last Time-

'_There's just no way, th-that's the girl from then... there's just no way ...' _when he first laid eyes on the bright orange hair, he knew it was her, but, it can take up to years for a soul to end up in Soul Society, so there was just no way it was her. Right? Not only that, but Lieutenant Shiba is there with her, so is there a chance that it could be her?

"Master, Captain Hitsugaya, meet Ichigo." Ukitake spoke up as he walked over to the said child to stand next to her, Shunsui tailing after him.

"Nice to meet you,"

^o^ Little Ichigo ^o^

* * *

"Nice to meet you," Her delicate voice wasn't the raspy, when she was dying, no this time it was full of life, but not as much when Toshiro first saw her. She wore a small smile -that kind of looks forced-, her arms at her side were trembling slightly, her legs look like they are about to give way... over all, she looked uncomfortable, scared even. But why would she?

The Head Captain put his attention back on the girl, he wanted to know why and how she caught both of the attention of his students. He observed her. She was shaking and looked as if she could faint at any minute. But why would that be?

Kaien looked down at the girl who was standing in front of him in question. Her voice was off, it wasn't as lively as before, it sounded forced to be the way it was now. Not only that she's trembling and the increase in the shoulder line saying she was uncomfortable. _'Is it because she is in the presents of the Head Captain? ... No it isn't that, she was happily talking to me, and even questioned Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, so what is it?' _

Form the doorway Jushiro and Shunsui both watched as the girl trembled, Jushiro holding a worried looked and Shunsui had tilted is head a little to the right, he held a serious expression. Her breathing became heavy as she struggled to breath. Toshrio, Shunsui and Jushiro all took a step toward her, Kaien knelt down so he was at her height, and the Head Captain's eyes were both open as he watched to scene take place.

She didn't know what was happening or why but, everything was spinning and a burning sensation took place in her lungs, but ether way she put up a smile and spoke as best as she could without it sound like she was in pain, but as much as she tried to keep it in, the room suddenly felt cold, freezing even, her arms shook and she couldn't do nothing to stop them from shaking, and as it went on she started to have trouble breathing, there was no way she could keep that hidden.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" she heard someone speak, but she couldn't tell who or where the voice came from.

Kaien watched the girl wrap her arms around herself and tremble more, she didn't respond to the question he just asked. The Captains walked over, the Head Captain still in his seat. The trembling girl backed up from the captains as they got closer only to bump into Kaien who was still at her height, she turned to face him. Kaien hoping to help the placed both of his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving.

"Ichigo, can you hear me? It's me, Kaien," he tried to sooth her but that ended in her panicking more and a thick reiatsu landed on their heads, it wasn't strong but probably the thickest they have been in.

She felt something grab her shoulders, she looked up, in front of her was something in the shape of a person but was green and orange, long orange tentacles attached to the thing. She panicked. Trying to get out of the things grasp she screamed.

"Let me go!" tears streamed down her face from the pain she's feeling and from fright. Kaien flinched back from Ichigo as she started screaming, the air around them getting heavier.

Her pain filled scream made its way to the captains' ears along with the words of 'leave me alone' over and over again.

"What do we do?" Jushiro whispered, worry coating his voice.

"I don't know" Shunsui replied, worry clearly showing in his eyes, as he watched the girl scream and clutch at her shoulders harder.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. The air went back to normal, Ichigo stopped screaming, and fell over, eyes closed, her hands clawing at her chest, she was unconscious.

"Was that needed Old-Man Yama?" Shunsui looked over to his master with a raised eyebrow, "surely there was another way then putting her unconscious?" Toshrio and Kaien looked over to the Head Captain, they didn't sense anything.

"I didn't see anyone else making a move, plus, now she is out of the pain she was going through."

The other four occupants snapped their eyes towards the girl, _'She was in pain, I didn't sense anything'_ or words close to that echoed throughout the minds.

"You should get her back to Squad 4, once she is better this meeting shall continue, Captain Hitsugaya stay here, dismissed."

Shunsui picked up the unconscious girl, and after giving a nod to Ukitake and Kaien, he shunpoed out of the room closely followed by the other two.

* * *

^o^ Little Ichigo ^o^

* * *

Toshiro turned towards the Head Captain, still standing in the middle of the room. After a minute of silence the Head Captain spoke up.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is that the girl?"

Hitsugaya nodded "Yes sir, that's her."

The Head Captain nodded back, "She has potential, if she can get a grip on her reiatsu that is,"

"Sir?" Toshrio couldn't help but question; he didn't know where the Head Captain was going with the conversation.

"What just happened now," he got up from his seat, and walked over to the open wall of his office, "was the result of her reishi and reiatsu being unlocked so suddenly which played tricks on her mind, what tricks... we will never know, but her reishi and reiatsu are still being unlocked."

Toshiro was shocked as he watched the back of the Head Captain, _'All that was just from _some _of her reishi and reiatsu unlocking?-_ Head Captain, the pressure that we felt no long ago was at that of a high ranking un-seated officer" he finished his thought out loud in doing so addressing the Head Captain.

Yamamoto just shook his head, while letting out a sigh, "no, not an un-seated officer, it's at the level of a seated officer but a low seat," he looked over his left shoulder so he could see the boys' reaction about what he is going to tell him, "But she still needs to learn the name of her zanpakuto."

The white haired shinigamis' widen at the statement, the girl has a zanpakuto? He is –was- the only one who had a zanpakuto sprit before he entered the academy, it all made sense now. The way the two captains acted, the reason why the Head Captain wanted to meet her, was because she was different then the other shinigami they have meet.

Toshiro was about to talk when an explosion filled the air and black smoke tainted the air. He walked over to stand next to the Head Captain to get a better look. What he saw made him twitch, the main point of the smoke came from the direction of his squad barracks, which meant that someone had done something there, which meant it was his responsibility to fix and pay for, along with the extra paperwork. Great, just great. He turned towards the Head Captain, who just gave a nod, knowing what he was going to ask, with that he disappeared.

* * *

^o^ Little Ichigo ^o^

* * *

Squad 4 Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

The child was back in her bed, still unconscious from before.

"She should wake up in a few days, I'll inform once she wakes up," Unohana walked down the halls of her barracks with the two captains tailing behind, Kaien had soon disappeared of to his clan for some time. "Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Thank you," Ukitake let out a sigh, "Well Kaien would have more about it, but, she looked as if she was having an attack of some kind, when Kaien held her shoulders she started screaming in fear."

"Hmm, by the sounds off it, some of her reishi and reiatsu unlocked suddenly and caused her to see things; I don't know if the information is right, the Head Captain should know more so it might be best if you asked him."

"Her reishi and reiatsu unlocked? What do you mean by that?"

"It means just as it sounds," Unohana stopped and turned around to face the two captains, "when you two trained, your reiatsu climbed up as you got stronger, no? So her reiatsu is just getting to the level she needs to survive from the amount of reiatsu she was exposed to when you found her, it is most likely to happen again from being around four captain level and one lieutenant, so the next attack will be more severe. So until a few days after that attack, I cannot let her leave the squad barracks or let anyone in her room unless their reiatsu level is below fifth seat.

"I didn't think the whole thing through; if I did then she wouldn't have another attack. As for the reishi, it seems as though she has only just died not long ago, so her reishi hasn't been able to take a firm hold yet, so now she will start to feel hungry and she won't grow."

"Wait, every captain has grown and changed, so why won't she grow up?" Ukitake asked worried about the child.

Unohana shook her head, "No, not all Captains have, but most yes, because they were born here and didn't have a life in the world in the living. Tell me; in the time that Captain Hitsugaya has been a captain has he grown? Or there is the Lieutenant of Squad eleven, she hasn't grown ether. No, none of them have, and that is because they died. But with Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai they both died as babies so they didn't have a lot of time in the world of the living."

"So you're saying because Ichigo was alive for some time she will stay the same, while people who had little or no time in the world of the living will grow up like they are alive?" Shunsui joined in, interested in the topic, he always wanted to know why the Captain of squad 10 and Lieutenant of Squad 11 have never grown or changed.

Unohana nodded as she turned around and started to walk again talking as she did so, "As much as I wish to chat some more I have to get back to work, have a good day." With that she turns around the corner and left, leaving the two captains to do what they need.

"Captain!" Nanao's voice called out as she landed in front of the two captains with a very pissed off look about her features. "There you are I've been looking all over for you."

"hmm? Oh? Is li'l Nanao missing me so much th-Ugh" Shunsui started up but soon stopped when a very thick book connected with his head. He stumbled back a step, one hand holding his hat where the book connected.

"Don't you start up; _you_ need to finish this week's paper work,"

"I'll do it tomorrow there's still plenty of time left, don't worry Nanao,"

"The paperwork is due _TOMORROW_! And you haven't even started yet!" she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, light reflecting off of them. "Now let's go, Captain." She grabbed her captain's shoulder and shunpoed off before he could complain.

Ukitake just watched to two as they disappeared. He turned around and headed for the exit of Squad 4.

* * *

^o^ Little Ichigo ^o^

* * *

Chapter end

Sorry that it's short but I can't think about what next to write, so if you can, please give me some reviews I'm in a stump at the moment and have been since Monday, and I don't think its writers block as I can't do my school work ever. Again I'm sorry about it being short.

Poll/Review results

Squad 5 ... 2 votes (I think might stop this one)

Squad 13 ... 11 votes

And still in first place is

Squad 8 with 17 votes

Both**SlayingMoon7** and **GingerbackLily10 **have asked if I can make this in to a FemIchigo X Shunsui fic, well at the moment I still don't know what paring I should do yet, my only problem is that Ichigo is going to stay the same (if you read this chapter you will know why so don't ask). Don't get me wrong I love FemIchigo X Shunsui and you don't see many out there, I was thinking of doing a Father, Daughter relationship with Shunsui, Ukitake with Ichigo but who knows what will come up.

Please leave a review and help me with any mistakes that I have made, thank you.

Till I next update ninjapanda16 out


	7. Authors Note

Bleach: Little Ichigo

Authors Note

This note is to explain something's that people have majorly missed.

First things first, Ichigo was 12 when she died so she looks 12 not 15 or what have you and Kubo has stated in the anime/manga that once a soul enters Soul Society they stay the same, but the Captains and Lieutenants have change since they have came or when we see them when they were younger, so I came up with a solution for this, if you don't know it then please go back and reread chapter 6 please.

Second, is the paring, I still don't know if I'm going to do one or not yet, and if there is a paring I don't know who it is going to be with. At the moment I'm trying to get Ichigo some friends and someone to call family and as we all should know we shouldn't change the fact that Ichigo is always going to put friends and family first and everything else comes after that.

Third, I'm thinking of just writing this as it comes to me, because if I go with someone else's idea and I lose interest in it than the story will just drop and won't be continued, because I can't write if I have no interest in the story. The thing is I don't want to drop this story I love it, and I'm very thankful for those who love it as well. But there are times when I'll ask for help if I can't think of what way I should go (sorry if you don't get what I mean)

Like what squad I should put Ichigo in because I cant pick what one, even if picking a squad is still some time off, because she still needs to go to the academy and I will be doing it differently to the ways other writers have done it so that it's new and different, because if there is one thing I hate it's stories that have the same thing over and over again, I love different and new things.

For those who don't like the way i write (there is always someone out there who won't like it, but i haven't gotten anything on something like that yet so I'm happy) just don't read the story then and find something that you do like, instead of trying to make the story the way you would like it to be, or you could write your own story the way you like it.

And I think that's all, please tell me if you don't get something and I'll try to get back to you.

Thank you for putting up with that, and for liking/loving my story, and thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites you have giving this story.

Now i'll try to start writing my next chapter after my school work is done.

Till next time ninjapanda16 out


End file.
